gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards and Dragons
Wizards and Dragons is a new MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) for the PC. The game costs $18.00 to buy, and costs $25 a year subscription. Gameplay Classes There are various classes that each have their own abilities and powers. Classes in Wizards and Dragons *Mage - A class that uses power and defensive magic. *Necromancer - A class that uses sumoning magic. *Dark Mage - A class that uses dark and Arcayn magic. *Knight - A class that uses swords and heavy armor to be a great offense and defense. *Archer - A class that uses bows to attack. *Warrior - A class that uses swords and battleaxes to be an offensive type. *Thief - A class that specializes in sneaking and looting. *Assassin - A class that specializes in assassinating. *Ranger - A light armor class that uses swords and bows. *Scout - A light armor class that uses swords and daggers. *Beastman - A class that uses Arcayn magic. *Bard - A class that plays instruments and uses Bardic magic. *Paladin - A class that uses Light and healing magic as well as swords and spears. *Barbarian - A tough class that is completely offensive. *Cavalier - A horseback class with swords and spears. *Raider - A looter class that uses swords and axes. *Templar - A light magic class that uses swords and axes. *Dragoon - A class that uses Draco Arcayn magic and swords. *Blademaster - A class specializing in the sword. *Dancer - A class that uses Dancing Arcayn magic. *Druid - A class that uses daggers and earth magic. *Rogue - A class that uses no specific weapons, but is strong and shadowy. *Warlock - A class that uses Dark magic and Alchemy magic. *Witch - Another class that uses Dark magic and Alchemy magic. *Shaman - A class that uses spears and healing magic. *Shadow - A class that uses dark magic and is sneaky. *Hunter or Huntress - A class that uses bows and daggers. *Spellblade - A class that uses magic and swords. *Psychic - A class that uses Psychic magic and Arcayn magic. *Alchemist - A class that uses Alchemy magic. *Cleric - A class that uses healing magic. *Priest or Priestess - A class that uses Light magic and healing magic. *Berserker - A class that uses swords, axes and very powerful offense. Races Races in Wizards and Dragons *Orc - A race from the land of Skuladoc that is aggressive and powerful. Big and musclar. *Human - A race from Floredas and Feinlost that are brave and noble. (you already know) *Elf - A race from Elvahim that are swift and courageous. Pointy eared. *Lycanthrope - A race that turns into a werewolf from all around the world. Werewolf. *Nethic - A race from Fuurasag that is demonic and strong. Demonic. *Aethic - A race from Lasangard that is beautiful and strong. Angelic. *Goblin - A race from Souskm that are aggressive and brave. Ugly. *Lizarg - A race from L'Tayeg that are loyal and strong. Lizard people. *Minotaur - A race from Cranlos that are aggressive and demonic. Bull people. *Storig - A race from Hyborla that are powerful and swift. Pig people. *Fairy - A race from all around the world. Small flying things. *Bysteel - A race from Gourlaheim that are brave and courageous. Tall blue skinned Elves. Areas Areas in Wizards and Dragons *Kingdom of Skuladoc *Kingdom of Cranlos *Kingdom of Hyborla *Kingdom of Souskm *Kingdom of L'tayeg *Floredas *Land of the Lost *Isle of Stleg *Elvahim *Feinlost *Gourlahiem *Fuurasag *Lasangard Abilities Abilities in Wizards and Dragons Weapons Weapons in Wizards and Dragons Magic Magic in Wizards and Dragons Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games